


Second Chance

by Thranki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Elrond save the day, Family, Gen, Guilt, Sad(?), Thranduil is a little shit, Thranduil need someone to punch him to give across a point to him, Valar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: The Valar had another plan for reader. Elrond need to punch Thranduil to make him understand.





	Second Chance

He was the ice wrapped in flesh.

He was the storm that ever raging underneath the skin.

He was unforgiving.

He was merciless.

He had grown bitter since the death of the Queen. 

He had forgotten.

He had lost a heir.

And so he rage.

"Adar-" crash! She fought the urge to flinch when the golden chalice almost collided with her face. 

"Out." It was soft but the ice behind it was hard to miss.

"Please Adar, do not be like this." She plead. She do not want to see her father destroying himself even further. 

She does not need for the ice to encased him even more.

"I said out." The word was curt and sharp. 

Electric blue eyes pinned her to the spot. Daring her to come even closer to him and tried to stop him from lashing out his anger.

"Adar, you are scaring the elves-" 

In a swift, smooth movement, Thranduil slithered forward and grabbed her by the throat, before slamming her down to the floor. 

His eyes widened with anger and his nose flared. There was a tinge of madness in the blue eyes. His grip tightened, choking her. She trembled beneath him, shaking with fear and the lack of oxygen.

"Don't you dare ordering me around. You're good for nothing. There's no suitor asking for your hand, you have no talent. You're nothing!" He hissed to her ear. 

Pain.

It's hurts.

Her chest tightened as tears sprung to her eyes. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as her face scrunched up. Thranduil loosened his hold and turned his back to her.

"Out." She did. 

She slammed the door behind her and ran to her chamber.

She couldn't take this anymore. This torture, this pain, this humiliation. 

She couldn't take this anymore. 

Not after hundreds of years living in abandonment, living in this painful way. 

He always forget about her. Favouring her twin brother. The heir. The son. The warrior.

The child that took after the mother.

Legolas.

She gripped the clothe where her heart should be and sunk to the floor. Falling into pieces after years of fighting. Breaking. It was the last straw for her. 

Stupid Legolas.

Always be the one who had the chance to escape.

Always be the one who have all the love of their father.

Always be the favoured one.

Always be the one who takes everything for the granted.

Stupid Legolas for running away from the love she always wanted. 

With a shaky hand she fumbled with the drawer handled before ransacking it. The light in her eyes faded into dull black as she gripped the hilt of her dagger and brought it down to her wrist.   
A little pressure, before she push it deeper and brought it across the skin. 

Numbly watching as the red flows down her hand and dripped down the floor. She leaned on her drawer as the salty tears mixed with the red. 

A whisper came out of the pale lips. "Valar, what did I do wrong?" 

The Valar answered.  
The Valar had another plan for her.

~*~

Thranduil was just getting his breakfast when a frantic maid suddenly bursted into his chamber. Letting out an irritated sigh, he glared at the maid who decided to interrupt his breakfast time and demanded an explanation. 

"What is your reason barging into my chamber in the time like this?" The King raise an eyebrow.

The maid clearly in panic as her eyes wide and fingers shaking. She gulped and answered. "My King, forgive me, but the princess-" 

Thranduil tuned her out and brought his hand down his face. What now? What could she done that instill the fear and such panic in the maid? He had hoped that she won't cause any more problems when he have another problem to deal with. He cursed himself for driving Legolas away. 

"My King?" The maid called out for him, waiting for response. 

"Just call the healer." He said dismissively. 

The maid looked at him like he had grown another head and stuttered. "B-But my King, the healer, they already check on Princess (Y/N) and they could not find anything." 

Annoyance boiled under his skin and he squares his jaw. 

"Then go call for Elrond. I do not care. Do not approached me for this trivial matter again." 

"My King-" she could not believe what she's hearing. Had the King paid attention to what she said earlier? 

"Dismiss."

~*~

A frown grazed the Peredhel's face when he read the letter he received from Mirkwood. What could possibly befallen the Princess of Mirkwood that seemed dire enough that the healers need his attention? 

Disbelieve and shock erupted in him when he read the letter. Oh Valar, what kind of fate are they giving her? 

He quickly cleaned up his desk and called for Lindir.

"Packed my bag. I need to journey to Mirkwood. Make haste." Question clearly written on the young ellon face, instead of asking, he did as he was told to. 

*~*

"In here my Lord." She timid maid said with relief when she saw that Elrond was coming as soon as he can to help them.

He stopped in front of the door of the chamber, turning to face the maid. 

"What exactly happened to her?" 

The maid looked startled before sorrow filled her doe eyes. 

"I do not know my Lord what had befallen the Princess. I was doing my daily routine to wake up the Princess but all I heard was crying. I do not expect to find her in that state."

Elrond nodded his head and swung open the door with a low creak. 

The chamber was a mess. Blanket and pillow thrown around. What alarmed him was the knife and sat harmlessly on the floor with a patch of dried blood under it. 

He could see that whatever troubling the Princess drove her to killing herself. The sound of sniffling and muffled crying came from the wardrobe. 

"How long has she been crying?" 

"Two days my Lord." She bowed her head. 

"Two days?" He hissed. Crying her eyes out for two days was not good for anyone. 

"We could not approached her. She kept distancing herself from us. We afraid that if we corner her, it would just bring her more harm than good." 

Elrond could not argue with that. Not when someone had a panic attack. "Alright, go prepare the bath and brought some food for the Princess." 

The maid scuttled away.

"(Y/N)?" A whimper. 

Elrond knelt down by the wardrobe and put his hand on the handle. "I'm going to open up the wardrobe alright? I need to check up on you." 

Elrond pulled the handle and she came into view. Huddling in the dark with her hair covering her face. Elrond held out an arm in a non-threatening manner to give the Princess some sense of trust.

"Come here (Y/N), you remember me aren't you?" 

"Lord Elrond?" Came a week voice. He could saw that there she was still crying. 

"Yes, come (Y/N). I imagine that it not pleasant to sit in the wardrobe. It must be suffocating." 

She sniffed and crawled out into Elrond's waiting arms. Elrond scoop her up and kissed her forehead. He pushed away some of the hair that plastered due to sweats. 

"Why are you crying (Y/N)?" He whispered.

Her face scrunched up in pain and tears started streaming down on her face. Eyes and nose red. 

"I do not know. I don't understand. It's hurts so much!" She clutched at her heart. 

Elrond saw that the light that surrounding the now-elfling dimmed out bit by bit. His heart skipped a bit when he saw this. This could not be good. 

Elrond knew that he need to help the now much more younger princess before she faded away from her time. 

He knew that the pain she was feeling was due to her repressing her pain and hurts in her adult life. 

The pain was not of physical pain but an emotional one. The one that he knew full well you the cause of it. 

He knew that the younger of the twins was deeply hurt by the treatment she received by her father, but she still sought for his attention like a dog would do to its master. 

"Hush little one, sleep now. Sleep away your pain. You will feel better when you wake up." He was making a gamble by saying that to someone who was clearly having the set of mind that adult would not lie to them. 

His mouth felt like ashes as he uttered the words. He himself could hear how false it sounded. 

The princess looked at him with her big eyes that clearly pleading to him to stop the pain. To make everything alright.

"Promise me Lord Elrond?" She plead. If anyone would hold on their words, it was Lord Elrond.

His stomach flipped as he pushed down the guilt that clawing in his heart. 

"I give you my words Lady (Y/N), I will do my best to free you of this pain."

You held up your hand and four of your fingers, leaving one out. "Pinky promise?" 

This time he could not help but to swallow the bile in his throat. Such faith she have in him. 

He laced his finger with yours.

"Pinky promise."

With that he brought the child to the bathing chamber.  After that, he put the child into sleep. With a grim face, he marched to meet the Elvenking. 

~•~

"You could not hide away from this Thranduil! She's your daughter!  You should care for her." He had tried his hardest not to scream but failed miserably. Voice cracked at the end. 

Thranduil kept his face away from the Lord of Imladris, staring out of the window into the slowly dying forest. 

"Did you even hear me Thranduil?!" Elrond put a hand on his shoulder but was slapped away.

Thranduil gave his famous cold icy look. "No longer an elfling is she? She could take care of herself.  Maybe stop being a burden-" 

His head snapped to the left before he brought his hand to wipe away the warm liquid that suddenly trickled down his nose.

Blood.

Elrond had just punched him in the nose.

Elrond was seeing white searing pain when he heard his fellow kin stating that his own flesh and blood as a mere burden.

"You-you vile, arrogant elf!" Elrond hissed. Fists clenched tightly on the side. 

Thranduil quickly rise into his full height and glared menacingly.

"You dare strike me in my own land?!" He roared.

The half-elven lord stood his ground and fisted Thranduil's robes before shaking him furiously.

"Stop with your hatred towards her Thranduil! Stop favouring one child and left behind the other!" He pushed Thranduil, leaving him stumbled on the floor. His ring of power shone dangerously, making Thranduil hesitate to make a move.

Gone the blind rage he felt towards the blonde Sindar, leaving behind only weariness. 

"Don't you ever she her as who she really is Thranduil? You had abandoned her from the beginning, preferring Legolas over her. It is not right Thranduil. To cast away her just like that. Whenever I met her when she was a child, she would ask me why you never hug her, why you never proud of her, why Legolas is so special to you?" 

Thranduil kept his silence.

"Did you know that she is good with two swords Thranduil? She also helped around in the healing chamber? She wants to make you proud and you didn't even acknowledge it. Please Thranduil, just for once put aside you dislike towards her and go visit her. She is sick, she's fading. Valar is giving you a chance Thranduil." 

Thranduil was confused by Elrond's words. Second chance? 

Elrond walked toward the door and held it open.

"Go and see her. Think. If you still doesn't want her, I will take her with me." With that he walked out of the room.

Thranduil sat on the floor for quiet a time before he roared in anger and swept away the decanter and the goblet that innocently sat on the table. 

He hate to admit it, but Elrond was right. He needs someone to punch him in the face for him to realised it.

*~*

He crept slowly to the healing chamber. 

The palace was silence, the night had long come and shrouded them in its darkness. 

He took a slow stride, heart hammered in his ribs. 

He lingered in front of the door before he braced himself and twisted the handle down. He pushed open the door with a creak. It sounded loud against the eerie silence.

A candle was lit in the room, giving a dim light that made the room looked even more gloomy. 

He squinted his eyes, seeing that the room was empty. Where is (Y/N)? Has Elrond brought her away? 

Suddenly he heard a sniff.  Head raised sharply, he searched through the darkness. That was when he saw a small lump on the bed.

It can't be. Surely he entered the wrong chamber.  But there was no youngling in his halls in decades.

"(Y/N)?" He breathed out. His voice sounded so small.

The sniffing stopped. "W-who's there?" 

Oh Valar, it was indeed his daughter! 

Why, how? How did she reverted back into an elfling?

"It's me." With that the small elfling sat up from the bed and looked at him.  Her eyes went wide as her breath became erratic.

"A-adar?" She said between gasps.

He walked closer to her. Looking at her face.  Her eyes were bloodshot, veins could be seen clearly on her cornea. She was as pale as sheet, beads of sweats on her forehead.

Guilt, gripped his heart like the touch of Death.  How could he be so blind?! How could he took her for granted?! 

He had made a promise to his late wife. He had promised to take care both of his children and showered them with love. 

He failed.

He failed in the task of being a father.

How could he do this to her?!

"(Y/N)..." His body was shaking with shame as he tried to reach for her.

Suddenly she doubled over and vomited. He saw how her fea shone brightly like a burst of fire before it abruptly faded, like a flame that waiting to be put off.

Panic.

He heard someone yelling before he realised that the broken voice was his.

He brought the elfling to his chest.  "(Y/N), (Y/N) what is it?!" 

"Pain...it's hurt...it's hurt!" She choked out.  "Help me Adar..."

Elrond was right. She was fading away. 

Elrond's words echoed in his mind. Playing over and over again like a broken record.

"Valar is giving you a chance, Thranduil."

A chance...  
A chance...

A chance for him to make it right!

He pushed away the hair that stuck at her face. 

"(Y/N), please, please look at me."  He urged.

She seemed not to hear him.

"(Y/N), open your eyes and look at me." He command.

This time, (Y/N) opened her eyes into a slit, the action obviously hard for her to do it.

"Listen to me (Y/N), I love you. I am so proud of you. I love you, I love you." 

The elfling stared back at him with a tears glistened eyes. Hope was shining brightly in her eyes.

"Rea-really?" 

Thranduil cried before he nodded his head. "Yes, truly. Forgive me (Y/N), for treating you like you does not matter. Forgive me. Forgive me." He plead.

A small hand went to his cheek and wiped away the tears. 

"It's alright Adar, it's alright." He hugged the elfling closer and prayed to Valar to save his daughter. 

"I love you, I love you my pure star. I love you." The elfling buried her face into her father sturdy chest. Feeling peace for the first time as the pain vanished away. Warmth filled her heart.

"I love you to Adar..." Her breath then even out as she drifted into sleep.

Thranduil tucked her in before he settled into the chair beside the bed and hold his daughter hand.

Whispered words of love and asking for forgiveness. 

The door shut as a certain lord smile.


End file.
